1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing structure of sill side portion for vehicles, and more particularly to a reinforcing structure constructed to additionally mount a reinforcing member between a sill side panel and a side panel and to change a mounting structure for reinforcing a structural strength to the sill side portion, thereby reducing deformation of a vehicle and promoting safety to passengers when the vehicle is collided at a side thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a sill side portion 10 of a vehicle refers to both sides of a bottom side of a body which is adjacent to the ground, as illustrated in FIG. 1 shown in a deviant crease, and a sectional surface of a center filler corresponding to a central portion of the sill side portion 10 according to the prior art is respectively welded and coupled at an inner sill side panel 12, filler reinforcing panel 16 and side panel 18 at a bottom side thereof, where a bottom portion an outer sill side panel 14 is welded and coupled to a bottom side portion of the side panel and an upper end portion of the outer sill side panel 14 is welded to the inner sill side panel 12 to form a closed sectional view.
Furthermore, between the outer sill side panel 14 and the filler reinforcing panel 16, there is disposed a sill side reinforcing panel 20, where the sill side reinforcing panel 20 is welded and coupled at a bottom portion thereof to the side panel 18 at a bottom side thereof, while an upper side thereof is bent in an predetermined shape at a space between the outer sill side panel 14 and the filler reinforcing panel 16 and arranged therein.
Meanwhile, a section of a portion deviant in the forward and backward direction from a central part of the sill side portion 10 according to the prior art is respectively welded and coupled to the inner sill side panel 12, outer sill side panel 14 and side panel 18 at bottom ends thereof, as illustrated in FIG. 3, and upper ends of the inner sill side panel 12 and the outer sill side panel 14 are respectively welded and coupled, where between bottom ends of the outer sill side panel 14 and the side panel 18 there is welded and coupled a bottom end of the filler reinforcing panel 16.
In other words, upper and lower ends of the inner sill side panel 12 and the outer sill side panel 14 are respectively welded and coupled therebetween to form a closed section by which structural strength of the sill side portion 10 is guaranteed.
Accordingly, the sill side portion 10 of a vehicle according to the prior art is so constructed to join upper and lower ends thereof to form a closed section at the inner sill side panel 12 and the outer sill side panel 14, and more particularly, a center filler portion corresponding to a central sill side portion 10 is equipped with a sill side reinforcing panel 20 between the outer sill side panel 14 and the filler reinforcing panel 16 to thereby guarantee a structural strength to the sill side portion 10 by way of the closed section and the sill side reinforcing panel 20.
However, there is a recent tendency of gradually increasing a demand value of structural strength to the sill side portion by way of precaution against a side collision accident of a vehicle because there is a disadvantage in a regulated requirement by a new law requesting an increased strength value in that the conventional structure of the sill side portion 10 cannot satisfy the safety of passengers, such that increased structural strength for the sill side portion 10 is further requested.
The request of increased structural strength for the sill side portion 10 of a vehicle thus described is to promote obtainment of safety for the passengers from injuries or death when there is an accident involving a side collision in which the side panel 18, filler reinforcing panel 16, the outer sill side panel and the inner sill side panel 12 are respectively pushed inside the vehicle by the shocking force transmitted from the sill side portion 10 of the vehicle.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a reinforcing structure of a sill side portion for vehicles constructed and arranged to reinforce a structural strength of sill side portion by way of a reinforcing member to thereby decrease deformation of a vehicle and to promote safety for passengers therein when there is an accident involving the vehicle colliding at its sides.
In accordance with the object of the present invention, there is provided a reinforcing structure of a sill side portion for vehicles, wherein a sill side reinforcing panel is centrally coupled to the sill side portion to form a closed sectional surface between an outer sill side panel and a filler reinforcing panel, and a first reinforcing bracket is vertically coupled inside the sill side reinforcing panel while a second reinforcing bracket is coupled between the outer sill side panel and the filler reinforcing panel.
Furthermore, lower ends of the inner sill side panel, filler reinforcing panel and side panel are respectively coupled to an area deviant from the center of the sill side portion, the outer sill side panel is coupled to the filler reinforcing panel to form a closed sectional surface and a first sill side reinforcing panel is coupled between the inner sill side panel and the filler reinforcing panel to form a closed sectional surface, where the filler reinforcing panel is mounted with a second sill side reinforcing panel whose one end is coupled while the other end thereof faces the first sill side reinforcing panel.